


The sleepy sleepover.

by Raveniscool01



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Loneliness, Love Confessions, Secret Crush, Sleepovers, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: When haruka leaves for a training camp, Kanata is left all by her lonesome. When emma finds out about this, she wants to make her sleepy friend feel better.
Relationships: Konoe Kanata/Emma Verde
Kudos: 6





	The sleepy sleepover.

"Do you have all the lunches I packed for you". "Yes". "How about the warm fuzzy socks I bought you". "Yes". "How about...". "Uh-oh, I really gotta go", haruka said checking her phone. "Oh...okay then", kanata sighed. The younger girl then walked up to her big sister. "I love you, and I promise I'll call as soon as we get there", she said hugging kanata. "Okay...but I'm really going to miss you", she said clutching her baby sister even tighter. "Kanata, I'm only going to be gone for four days". "Yeah, and that's way to many", the girl cried. "Kanata I'm sorry, when I get back I promise we'll do something together". "Just the two of us", haruka smiled. 

Kanata then gave her sister a bittersweet smile. "I'll be looking forward to it". Haruka then grabbed her bags and rushed out the door. You see, haruka and the other shinonome idols had been planning a training camp for weeks. While kanata was glad her sister was going to enjoy herself; she wasn't really glad to be spending all this time alone. Now with their mother working everyday and haruka gone...kanata was all by her lonesome. "Hmmmm, what do I do now", the tired third year sighed. 

She then checked her work schedule and saw that it was clear for the entire weekend. At first she was sort of lost, but she began to glance around their apartment and saw that some tidying needed to be done. "I guess I could clean up around here", kanata shrugged. The girl then readied some cleaning supplies and got started. She swept, mopped, dusted, and washed all of the dishes. She made sure their home was spotless for when her mother and sister returned. "Heh, heh, mom and haruka will be so happy", kanata said rubbing her hands together. 

After she was done with this though, she was back to being alone and bored again. Fortunately for her however, an idea bubble popped into her head. She and haruka had recently been babysitting some kids that lived down the hall; so she decided to go pay them a visit. So with nothing better to do; she happily carried herself and her favorite pillow down the hallway. Once there however, she didn't receive good news. "Oh I'm Sorry, they went out with their dad". "They probably won't be back for a while", the mother said. 

So now our sleepy princess was back to phase one. In fact at this point, she was just laying in bed watching water drip from their leaky sink. "Mmmmm, kanata-chan's bored!", the girl cried.  
Usually on days like this kanata would just sleep her boredom off; but today she didn't even feel like doing that. So she just found herself lying in bed, not really knowing what else to do at this point. Her luck would soon change though; as all of a sudden her phone lit up with a text. It was from emma and it read "we're meeting for practice today, can you come". 

The girls bored frown then turned upside down, and she quickly replied with "on my way". Kanata really wasn't one to favor physical activity; but today she felt excited to meet up and exercise with everyone. So she quickly got up, threw her training clothes on and rushed to school. Once there, she saw the other nine girls already present and waiting to get started. "Your late, did you sleep in again kanata senpai", a stern setsuna asked. "No, I just didn't know we were meeting up today". "She probably slept through our last meeting", karin giggled. "Heh, yeah I think I did...I was so tired that day", kanata stretched. 

The anime loving president seemed a bit annoyed by this; but then she remembered who she was dealing with. "I guess it can't be helped then, just try to pay attention next time", she sighed. "Yes ma'am", kanata smiled. After this the group began their usual training. They did stretches and jumping jacks, then ran around the school a few times. Then to finish things off, they all did a few sets of pushups. Now with it nearing night time; the group decided to rest up and replenish in their club room.

Kanata currently found herself laying in Emma's lap; whom was always more than happy to oblige. "So, how have things been kanata-chan", emma asked petting her friends head. "Okay I guess", the girl replied softly. "It doesn't sound like it", emma noticed. "Well...haruka's gone!". "Gone...where did she go", emma asked. "She went on a four day training camp with her Idol club". "And I already really really miss her", kanata frowned. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm sure she'll be home before you know it". "Until then, is it just you and your mom", emma questioned. "No my mom's working all week...so it's just kanata-chan". "Oh no, your by yourself!", emma nearly shouted. 

"Yeah, and to be honest". "I'm really glad you texted me...I was really bored". "I can imagine, but do you have any plans after this". "Nope, guess I'll go home and be a lonely kanata again", the girl whined. Emma then sat and thought for a moment. She really cared for kanata, and hated to hear that she was feeling so lonely. So she decided to give her an offer that she couldn't refuse. "Hey kanata-chan, what if I came and stayed with you", emma smiled. "Hmmmm, oh you don't have to do that". "Nonsense...in fact I want to", emma cried. 

"Re-really", kanata stuttered. "Yeah, in fact I'll go get my stuff". "You just sit right here", emma ecstatically jumped up. "O-okay". Emma then went to her and Karin's shared dorm and gathered her things. She packed everything she needed for an overnight stay at kanata's. After this, she headed back to the club room where her friend was waiting. "Are you ready to go", she happily entered. Unfortunately though, it seemed kanata had pulled her signature move and passed out on the couch. "Kanata-chan...wake up we gotta go", the girl said violently shaking her friend. 

After she brought her fellow third year back from the dead, the two headed back to kanata's place. "You know, I think you might have an undiagnosed problem with your sleeping issue", emma worried. "Kanata's fine!", She waved off. About this time, the duo had finally arrived at kanata's place. Once there though, emma couldn't help but notice some things; and it wasn't that everything was clean and put away. It was that everyone was gone. Seeing her friend all alone like this really reminded the girl of herself. She had came to Japan from a foreign country and left her family. She had no relatives, no parents to tuck her in...it was just her. This kind of loneliness was something that she didn't want anyone else to feel. So she made it her goal to show kanata a great night. 

"So what do we do first!", The girl smiled. "Well I haven't ate yet...how about I cook us something", kanata suggested. "Okay, I'll help", emma smiled. "You don't have to". "Nonsense...I know a thing or two about cooking myself", the swiss girl giggled. So the two then went in the kitchen and prepped to prepare their meal. The course the two had decided on was going to be spaghetti. So while kanata browned the ground beef; emma handled boiling the noodles and making the sauce. This show of teamwork proved to be fruitful; as the meal ended up getting done in no time. "Teh,heh, looks buono!", Emma clapped. "Yes, kanata-chan is pleased!". 

The two then grabbed some plates and dug into their culinary creation. Emma then watched as kanata happily took the first bite. "So, how is it", the girl asked. "It's good but...". "But what". "I just wish...haruka was here to have some", kanata sighed. Upon hearing this, emma began to giggle a bit. "You know, you really are a good big sister". "It's the best job in the world", kanata smiled. "Even better than being a school idol". "You know, seeing you like this kinda makes me homesick", emma admitted. "Oh yeah, you've got siblings of your own don't you", kanata remembered. "Yeah, eight of them". "And it's been a while since I've seen them in person". "So I kinda know how you feel about missing yours". 

"Wow, if I had eight other haruka-chans I'd probably be in heaven", kanata chuckled. "Yes, it used to be a blast". "We would feed all the animals in and around our house, bathe in the river...i really miss it", emma reminisced. As emma sat across from her, kanata could hear and feel the pain in her friends voice. So at an attempt to make her feel better; kanata had an idea. "Hey if you miss being a big sister, I could share haruka-chan with you". "Huh!?", Emma said feeling caught off guard. "We could both be sweet little haruka's big sister's", the girl clapped. "Kanata, I don't know if that would be a good idea". "Of course it would be...we could be your siblings away from home", the sleepy girl smiled. "You could come over everyday, and we could all spend loads of time together". 

At this moment Emma's heart skipped a beat; it'd been a long time since someone said something so nice to her. "You know...I think I'll take you up on that soon", emma gleamed. After they were both finished eating, they noticed that it was getting pretty late outside. So emma (wanting to take some stress off of kanata) offered to clean everything up. "Hey, why don't you go get a bath and let me clean up". "Wha...your a guest you don't have to...". Before she could finish however, emma put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't back talk your sister...now go take a bath", emma directed. 

Seeing a pure but serious look in her friends face; kanata did as she was told. She went and took a nice hot bath while emma cleaned the kitchen. After she was done, she returned to the room to see everything washed and put away. Meanwhile emma was patiently waiting for her at the kitchen table. "Did you have a nice bath", she asked. "Yeah, you can go get yours now". "Thanks, I think I'll do that", emma nodded. The swiss girl then entered the bathroom while kanata stretched out on the bed. While she was soaking in the hot tub of water; she began to think about some things. 

She thought about how alike her and kanata were; and how much she enjoyed being around the girl. She then thought about all the times kanata used her as her own personal pillow...and that made her smile. She really liked this girl, and felt like she could tell her anything. These feelings she had were ones that you didn't get for just anyone...they were special. So special that she felt she couldn't keep them to herself; she was ready to share them. So after she got out of the tub; she quickly headed back to her friends shared room. Once there she saw kanata snuggled up under the covers looking as comfortable as ever.

"Hey kana...you still awake", she asked. Kanata then tiredly replied with, "kanata is so so sweepy". "Yeah...I'm a little tired to", emma said crawling into bed next to her. Once there kanata was turned to the side, and all emma could see was the back of her head. Regardless though, this girl was ready to get some stuff off her chest. "Hey kanata, I don't mean to keep you awake...but can I tell you something", emma asked. "Su-sure", kanata said slowly nodding off. "Okay, here goes!". "Kanata-chan I like you...a lot", emma revealed. "I think we have tons of stuff in common to". "In fact, out of everyone in the group...your probably the one I can relate to the most", she blushed. "You have a sister you love and would do anything for, and you work very hard for the things you believe in". 

"It's like you were made just to be for me", the girl smiled. Now feeling a confidence like never before; she wrapped both arms around kanata and moved in really close. So close in fact that she could perfectly smell the wonderful shampoo that kanata uses. She then took a deep breath, and let her bottled up feelings out. "Kanata-chan...I... think I love you!". The air then felt heavy after she said this; as everything went quite. At first emma thought that the girl didn't know what to say; but as the silence resumed she started to worry. She didn't want to scare kantana or make her feel uncomfortable. 

It was then at this moment that doubts started to set in. "What if kanata doesn't like me, what if I made her angry", emma thought to herself. As emma was going through all these terrible thoughts; kanata finally made a move. Of course it wasn't one that anyone would've expected; especially after a confession. Kanata rolled over to face her friend; and revealed that she had in fact been fast asleep the whole time. Then to further prove this, emma even saw some drool going down the sleepy girls chin. 

At this moment emma didn't know what to say; she had put herself on the spot like this and kanata was asleep. She didn't feel mad though, as she instead started to giggle lightly. "Heh,heh... typical kanata". She then looked out the window into the moonlit sky and smiled. Sure she could've just woken kanata up; but why would she bother nijigasaki's sleeping beauty. So instead, she cuddled up to her newfound crush and let out a happy sigh. "Maybe some other time... there's always tomorrow". The swiss queen then closed her eyes and went to join her crush in dream land. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you enjoyed it, think I've got a series idea I'm starting next.


End file.
